The Whole Thing
by KG-613
Summary: Allison Cameron just wanted to be whole. HCam contemplation. Continuation of Wouldn’t Do.


Title: The Whole Thing.  
Rating: M…course language.  
Summary: Allison Cameron just wanted to be whole. H/Cam contemplation. Continuation of Wouldn't Do.  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed Wouldn't Do. I really appreciate your kindness. So, this is my Cam POV. Read Wouldn't Do first if you want, but you can understand this without reading that but what would be the fun in doing so? Oh and REVIEW BITCHES…Unbeta'd so all mistakes belong to me and me alone. No you can't have them.  
Disclaimer: Not mine so shove it.

_

* * *

Daddy issues?_

Allison Cameron might have a lot of issues but she does _NOT _have 'daddy issues,' plain and simple. She loved her Dad. Hell she loved her whole family. All of them, even her little sister whom she tormented throughout her entire childhood.

_What the fuck does that mean anyway? Daddy issues. _

She was a hot, vivacious, YOUNG woman who was head over heels for an OLDER man. He was academically intelligent and yet in the world of reality he was as slow as a kindergartener. What, did he think she thought of him like a father? Ack! He was anything and everything to her, except a father figure.

When she thought about him, it was standing up, hunched over, sitting down, lying on a bed, on a desk, hell she thought of him on the floor. She was lusting over Greg House and his enormous ego.

She wanted to be his mid-life crisis. And when he was no longer 'mid-life' she would be his lover. She wanted to be his friend, his companion; Allison Cameron wanted to be Greg House's confidant. _Shit I'm starting to sound like the theme song to Golden Girls. _It was her goal in life to find someone, and she has. Little Allison from the mid-western United States has found the love of her life, and he thinks she's just another lustful youth.

Her favorite singer was Norah Jones. That wasn't quite youthful, was it, though she did listen to Kelly Clarkson when she felt like being a kid again. She wasn't too proud of that and she was pretty sure House caught her singing _Breakaway_ last week but she couldn't be sure.

Really though, she_ was _almost thirty. That definitely didn't signify youth. She wasn't old and yet she young either.

She wanted to be close to him. Anytime she saw him in his office she would stand in the doorway when she thought she wasn't being watched. She liked those few seconds of time. It was like cheating on a diet and hoping no one was the wiser. That was her 'Allie' time. He never knew, or at least she didn't think he did.

She constantly thought of their first date, except-not-the-date-part, and thought of how happy they were. It was just him and her and the monster trucks. They laughed and poked fun at one another. It was like hanging out with her old college friends except Greg wasn't a college friend, he was House.

He constantly talked of Hookers and one-night-stands and she hoped that once, just once he would call her instead of them, but that was just a silly hope. She knew he'd never call unless forced.

She wasn't damaged. She was just grieving a time in her life that could never be revisited. She didn't want to think of her Husband, and she sure as hell didn't want to think of Joe. House thought she didn't notice the distant look in his eyes as he talked to her, but she did. She knew he didn't mean a fucking syllable of what he was saying. It would be their secret.

When her fellowship ended she wouldn't renew it. She would have offers from all of the top hospitals around the country because House had taught her well and it showed. She didn't want to work anywhere else, she wanted to work 2 floors below him in Immunology. She wanted to keep a watchful eye. The pay was good and she always had the trust fund her parents set up for her when she got her first job in the 8th grade. She would never _want_ for anything. And neither would he.

It could work. She would make things work between them. She didn't want to be wooed by anyone. She didn't like nature walks or hiking up mountains, she wanted peace and quite, she wanted a spot on a beach and a warm pool to swim in. She didn't ask for much. She only asked for him in all of his middle-aged drug-addict glory. She wanted to make him whole.

She felt like a stalker but really, all Allison Cameron wanted to be was whole.

* * *

A/N: Like? Not? Review? Yes! No flames or you will face them in hell. HA! 


End file.
